Azula you Idiot!
by Cyber-chan
Summary: AU Azula was never home, Toph and Ty lee think that she is cheating on them and have enough, so the kick her out but the truth is another. TophxAzulaxTy lee.  I Don't own ATLA
1. Chapter 1

It was a week and one month before San Valentine and Toph Ty lee and Azula got into an big fight with the latter.

The fight was about how Azula started to act cold and evasive in the last month both of them believed that she didn't love them anymore or that she had an other girlfriend it started like this:

It was a chilly morning in the Earth Kingdom where into a big house of the upper ring of Ba Sing Se its inhabitants started to wake up.

Ty lee started to stir in her sleep cause a wave of cold was making her shiver

-mhhhhhhhh I guess I will use my personal firebender to warm me up- she thought as she moved with her eyes still closed to embrace Azula but she got awake completely when her arms found nothing and was very saddened when she found out that Azula' s side of their queen sized bed looked untouched, when Toph and Ty lee went to bed the princess was still outside doing who knows what, they waited her a long time but in the end they decided to go to sleep as the same thing happened a lot in the last month but this was the first time that the firebender couldn't be found sleeping in their bed afterwards

"Toph, Toph wake up Azula didn't come back home this evening!" Ty lee said as she tried to wake up Toph, who woke up instantly with a frown on her face

"WHAT! That is it I am done with her, this is the last straw" she said angry as she got up from the bed, Ty lee followed her

"wait what do you want to do!" said the acrobat

"I am breaking up with her! I won't stay with that bitch a moment longer, I am sure she goes fucking around the whole city because we are not enough for miss perfect she probably think of us like an old toy she got tired to play with!" the blind girl answered as Ty lee stopped in her tracks as tears started to fall down her face, Toph sensed this and run to hug her

"shh it's okay she doesn't love us anyway, you noticed how cold she became to us we have to let her go it's the only way to stop hurting anytime she ignores us" said Toph as a pair of tears got out her unseeing eyes

"...you are right..." whispered the acrobat at the same time they heard the front door open

"I will talk" Toph said and the two of them wiped away their tears and putting on a brave face decided to cut their ties with Azula forever but their heart was already breaking in pieces.

Azula just entered inside the house looking exhausted

-ouch today was atrocious I had to stay the whole night, dammed Jin why did her son have to get sick and why did I accepted to substitute her...my back is killing me!- she thought

"Azula we have to talk"said Toph as she and Ty lee arrived on the spot

"what is it? Is something wrong?" asked Azula noticing Ty lee sad face

"yes there is, we are done with you, get out of your house you whore!" said Toph, at this Azula face got cold

"excuse me?" she said as her anger quickly raised

"you heard us we are done with you, we won't tolerate your behavior any longer, you are cold and evasive with us because of this we know you are cheating on us and we can't stand you anymore so GET OUT WE ARE DONE WITH YOU!" Toph shouted, for a moment look of shock passed on the princess face, who turned to Ty lee and asked trying to contain her anger

"you really think those things she said?"

"...y-yes" was all Ty lee could say

"then we weren't meant for being together, keep my stuff I don't want it" Azula said trowing her keys on the ground as she walked away slamming the door in the process only then tears started to run on her face

-...If they don't trust me that means that they never loved me enough in the first place...all my work was for nothing, just like with father..yea I am never good enough for anyone- she thought as she took from her pocket two beautiful diamond rings, one was made with a dark green diamond and the other with a light pink one

-I worked like a slave day and night to buy those...well at the last I will not fear anymore their answer as they will never give me one- she thought sadly

Inside the house Toph and Ty lee couldn't stop crying as they held each other.

The following days were rather dull and depressing for the three of them

A month later a someone knocked on Toph and Ty lee' s door, the latter opened it and found herself face to face with the Fire Lady, dressed with her formal clothes

"Hi Ty lee" she said before the acrobat hugged her

"Mai what brings you there?" she asked

"To ask you and Toph some questions" she deadpanned as the blind bandit went to face her guest

"oh really and concerning what zombie girl" Toph said

"Azula" was the answer at that name both girls saddened

"What about that bitch" asked Toph ignoring the tug her heart got when she insulted her

"Zuko is worried about his sister because she is not answering his letters by two weeks and so I am since we can't seem to find her anywhere, she just disappeared, do you have any idea to where she could have run to?" answered Mai worry clear on her voice, but Mai never got her answer cause those two as they heard the words Azula and disappeared in the same sentence they got out running almost knocking Mai on the ground.

"I still wonder why they broke with her" the fire lady said

Somewhere in Ba sing Se a person was run over by a pair of horses, her hand gripping a pair of rings.


	2. Chapter 2

Toph and Ty lee were searching for Azula in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se, when they spotted a large crowd, with a really bad feeling in their chest they have gotten closer only to hear various voices

"whoa that drunken lady saved my child by that things, she is a hero!" said a feminine voice

"Stop the bleeding! We need to get her to the hospital" said a man alarmed

"you are right but those horses run over her instead and she doesn't look good" said another

"This arm is broken!" another alarmed voice

"I sorry I didn't know those horses were dangerous I hope the doctors can safe her!" said a young male one as Toph froze in place with a scared expression, Ty lee noticed and stopped walking

"what's wrong Toph?" she asked fearing that the hurt lady was Azula

"let's go to find Azula, I am sure she is hiding in the upper ring and we missed!...right?" she continued trembling a little, just then the earthbender exploded

"YOU BASTARD, YOUR STUPID BEASTS COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" she shouted getting the young man by his collar ready to punch his face till there was nothing left, however she stopped hearing an all too familiar cry she let go and ran to Ty lee, who sobbed in her chest.

Azula woke up with a tremendous head ache, she blinked few times to adjust to the light only to find herself into an all too familiar room on a big sized all too familiar bed

-oh great I am home- she thought before she sat up a little too fast and screamed in pain as her ribcage seemed to protest at full force, she fell on her side and gripped her midsection in agony with one arm, the other was blocked in place by something

"AZULA!" shouted an panicked Ty lee entering their bedroom and seeing her lover in such agony broke her heart so the leaped on the bed and hit two pressure points behind her neck, making the pain stop in one instant, the acrobat turned the princess around so that she was laid in the bed on her back

"Ty lee?" said incredulous Azula

"it's okay you should be pain free for about two hours but""Move another inch for the next three weeks and I will kill you!" Ty lee started only to be interrupted by a pissed earth bender

"Toph?" the fire bender was really confused now

"what I am doing there you kicked me out" she added after moments of silence

"yea but that doesn't mean you can disappear for weeks, drown yourself in alcohol and almost getting killed like that! You are an idiot!" shouted Toph

"so what? It's my life and I can do what the hell I want!" shouted back Azula and tried to sat up only to be pushed back down by the pink lover, who said gently

"don't move you will hurt yourself more"

"Why should you care I am an insensitive whore!" she snapped at Ty lee, who in response stayed silent unmoving

"hey Flamy?" a small and soft voice said, Azula turned once again to Toph surprised she never heard that tone of voice useless they just finished "playing"

"I am sorry about that, I should have asked you before jumping to conclusions" the princess was taken back by this, Ty lee took that instant to steal kiss from her but was disappointed cause Azula didn't kiss back

"So you want to take me back in" the firebender intuited

"yes this is your home and we miss you" Ty lee said

"..." silence was the answer

"common Flamy I know you want too!" shouted the earthbender

"...No..." Azula said shocking the two girls, before getting up slowly and started limping to leave the room

"Where do you think you are going? you have six broken ribs, you left arm is broken, a contusion and several bruises, you were unconscious for three days and the doctor said you must rest in bed

for at the last two weeks" said Toph coldly

"Do yo think I am stupid? I would never make it to the hospital so since you two decided to have me healed at your house I am not leaving till I better, I am just going to the guest room till I can, this is your bedroom not mine" and so Azula left the room, almost regretting her choice as she heard the two girls she still loves cry.


	3. Final

Azula was trying to get some sleep, but she couldn't because of the pain both emotional and physical

-I really need a drink right now- she thought and wondered if there was some in the kitchen, however she dismissed the idea quickly as it came for three reasons: first the pain barely allowed her to simply breath; second even if she managed to get to there, Toph would notice and earth bend her to the bed in less the five seconds; third they never brought alcoholic drinks, useless it was the last of the year, with those thoughts she finally fell asleep

"Toph what do we do? I don't want to let her go!" said a desperate Ty lee

"neither I do sugar, and I don't think flamy over there really wants to leave, we must think of something to make her change her mind" exclaimed Toph and added

"Sparky and Gloomy at the door" just then an knock on the door was heard, they went to open the door

"So how is she?" asked Zuko as he entered in hurry and immediately started walking in direction of where he thought his sister was

"Sparky, she is in the guest room" at this Zuko turned to Toph and asked

"and why is she there?"

Four days later

Thanks to Katara, who happed to visit, Azula's ribs didn't bother her so much anymore , however her left arm was still in a splint because the fracture is more severe and requires a lot of time to heal, either way Azula decided she would leave today, so she got out the bed and tried to get down stairs as quietly as possible but found Ty lee and Toph standing, one with her arms behind the back and the other with her arm crossed, between the door and her

"going somewhere?" Toph asked

"I better so I am leaving" Azula answered

"No, you can't" replied Ty lee letting her arms down

"and why is that?" she asked rising her eyebrow

"two reasons" said the earthbender raising two fingers

"First you are still bedridden for at the last another week" she closed one finger and added with a big grin on her face

"Second, Happy San valentine day!" the princess was surprised as Ty lee came next to her with an open tiny box in hand, inside there was a ring with a crimson diamond on it.

"there Azula! Take it" she encouraged

"Why?" was all she could say as she stared at it

"because we love you, silly!" replied Ty lee

"plus after all the hard work you did to buy yours, don't you think we should have done the same...I still sorry for not trusting you" continued Toph, just then Azula noticed they were wearing the rings she bought for them and couldn't help but cry a little

"aw common don't cry sweetcakes it's okay" said Ty lee and hugged her out of reflex, Toph just walked over and joined the hug

"...I am sorry" they heard their lover say.

All was forgiven that day.

Three months later

"now I declare you three, wife to each other" said a priest

"you may kiss" he added and three woman did it in turn, the small crowd of people present cheered

and so Ty lee, Toph and Azula spent the rest of their lives happily together


End file.
